


My life, my love, my lady

by DaniTsubasa



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Affection, Bathing/Washing, Bathtubs, Conversations, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Funny, Happy, Hugs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, Love at First Sight, Neck Kissing, Team as Family, True Love, True Love's Kiss, laughing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 18:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15515571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniTsubasa/pseuds/DaniTsubasa
Summary: “Would it be strange for me to declare myself to you again after the wedding and our first baby?”She laughed softly, feeling her heart flutter as Peter spoke "first baby."“It's not strange, it's normal. Because do you love me.”





	My life, my love, my lady

**Author's Note:**

> Guardians of the Galaxy and their characters don't belong to me, I leave the credits to Marvel.
> 
> This same story was posted by me in Nyah Fanfiction.

                Peter, Drax, Mantis, and Groot raised their heads to their chores as they heard Rock shout and then complain about something. Then they heard Gamora laughing a lot with Kevin. Peter got up, stopped checking their new jobs, and entered his bedroom and Gamora's bedroom, seeing Rocket completely drenched in the tub with Kevin. The baby was laughing and Gamora was trying, but she couldn't contain herself. Before Peter asked what had happened, Kevin pulled the raccoon over his overalls and Rock fell into the water again. Peter also tried, but it was impossible not to laugh along with his wife and his son.

                “Rock...,” Peter tried to speak between his laughter. “Go dry and change clothes, I'll help now.”

                “Your ungrateful,” Rock complained to Kevin. “You're going to see the day I'm going to show you my bombs again,” he said as he left the bedroom, leaving a trail of water on the floor.

                “What?!” Gamora and Peter screamed together.

                Peter ran to the door and shouted for Rock to hear.

                “Next time you show any pump for my six-month-old son I'll paste bubble gum in your fur!”

                Peter returned to the bedroom, listening to the other Guardians laugh and Rock cursing them as he passed them. Kevin's tub was retractable, and after drying it could be shrunk and stowed, the best solution they found to save space on the ship. It also had a stand so they could stand to bathe the baby. Gamora was still laughing when Peter closed the door and smiled at his son, who laughed at him. He kissed the little one's forehead and took the shampoo to wash his ginger hair.

                “Do you think he meant it?”

                Gamora took a deep breath to calm herself and looked at him.

                “I think he just wanted to annoy us, but it's better check.”

                “You got it up with uncle Rock, kid. It's not funny trying to drown others, you know?” Peter said sweetly to Kevin.

                The baby's only response was to clap hands in the water and laugh more. The two closed their eyes until Kevin stopped, and Gamora gave him a toy that Peter had bought in a store with things from Earth. What he had called a rubber duck. According to him, the children of Earth loved to play with one of these during the shower. Kevin too. Immediately his eyes locked on the toy and he held out his little hands to catch it, being totally entertained with the duck floating in the water while his parents finished bathing him.

                “Okay, time to get the shampoo, Kevin,” Peter warned, and the boy stirred to grab the duck before his father tilted him back and Gamora carefully wet his hair.

                A few minutes later they wrapped the little boy in a hooded towel and the baby opened a huge smile for both of them. They smiled back and faced each other, with the purest emotion in their eyes, and exchanged a kiss before laying him down on the bed. As Gamora dried him up and put him on a new diaper, Peter wiped the tub and floor, then put the bathtub down and put the rubber ducky to dry in the bathroom. He knelt beside Gamora on the floor to help her dress their son.

                “Did you find something?”

                “Nothing very attractive, I'll check again later. We're free by the hour. Drax will keep looking anyway.”

                The two of them lay down together and Peter sat Kevin on top of him, holding the boy under his arms.

“What do you want to do now, little raccoon killer?”

                Gamora laughed.

                “Rock will kill you if he knows that.”

                “He'll only know if one of us tells and none of us will. And Kevin's too young to know what we're talking about.”

                Gamora chuckled.

                “I don't think he's sleepy yet.”

                Peter smiled at the boy, being immediately returned when the little blue eyes narrowed in a new display of joy.

                “Do you want to do something now? Eat, sleep, play?”

                The boy stared at them both. Then Peter made funny faces at him. Kevin waved his hands, laughing again. The three of them laughed together.

                “What's the matter with you, boy? Has your mommy been eating too much sugar and drugging you?”

                More laughter. Gamora reached up to kiss her husband's cheek, and Peter turned his face to kiss her on the lips.

                “He is a happy child. That's good,” the zehoberi said.

                Peter laid his son on his chest and wrapped an arm around Gamora, pulling her close as she pressed closer against him. Kevin stared at his mother. Gamora grabbed her little fingers and exchanged another smile with the baby. Peter stroked the boy's ginger hair and thought. It was so cute to see his wife and his son, green as she was, together.

                “He's the cutest miniature I've ever seen. It's lovely to see you, and... A being so tiny, green just like you, together.”

                Gamora had no words for that, but Peter felt the emotion in the inspiration she took before kissing his neck.

                “I love you,” she said. “It still seems like a dream.”

                Peter stared at her.

                “It’ll be difficult to lose this sensation after so many years...”

                He didn't have to complete the sentence. She knew. Thanos, war, dangers, hostility, losses... All this was gradually falling behind. Nightmares were far less frequent for all Guardians. Now there was only a trace of the feeling that everything could collapse without warning at any moment. A trap of fear, of the need to protect themselves created in their minds for so long. The danger was still present, life was still uncertain, care was needed, but everyday life was looking more ... Normal, happy.

                “We're fine,” Peter concluded.

                They had talked about all this many times and it wasn’t necessary now. This was their moment of happiness.

                “I’m grateful.”

                “Me too.”

                The two exchanged a kiss. With no sign of going to sleep, Kevin remained awake, even though it was his bedtime. The two of them lifted, and Gamora held her son in her lap as Peter hugged them both, kissing his wife's lips long and then his son's hair. They danced slowly around the bedroom while Peter sang softly.

 

_“I can’t stop this feeling, deep inside of me_

_Boy, you just don’t realize what you do for us_

_When we hold you in our arms so tight_

_You let us know everything’s all right”_

                Gamora smiled at the modifications he made in the lyrics, and she remembered how many times he had sung that same song just for her when they were alone.

                “I love you so much,” Gamora whispered, seeing that Kevin was starting to get sleepy.

                Peter kissed her temple and smiled against her skin.

                “Would it be strange for me to declare myself to you again after the wedding and our first baby?”

                She laughed softly, feeling her heart flutter as Peter spoke "first baby."

                “It's not strange, it's normal. Because do you love me.”

                “Much more than you will ever know.”

                The two continued to dance slowly with the baby around the bedroom.

                “I've felt something different since I first saw you in Xandar.”

                “How different?” The zehoberi smiled, resting her head on her husband's shoulder and amused by the situation.

                “I don’t know... When I saw the other girls I think... I could only see a night of fun and achievements, or anything like that. But my mind went blank when I saw you, I felt something fill my chest, something I had never felt before, I needed to take a deep breath. And I thought it was just my brain trying to warn me that I might be in mortal danger.”

                Gamora laughed softly.

                “When we fought on the floor... Those punches really hurted.”

                “I’m sorry about that.”

                Peter kissed her hair and continued.

                “But I didn't mean to hit you seriously. I was... Afraid to hurt you, despite the obvious greater chance you'd kill me before I could try if I really wanted to. And I was still in shock that you were the first to react like that before I even tried anything with you.”

                “Continue.”

                “When I heard those thugs dragging you into the prison at dawn, I told myself that it didn't matter. I just had to find out how I was getting out of there. But when I heard your voice disappear... It hurted. My heart squeezed and a red alert whistled in my head. I went running after you. And I'll never forget the tension of the moment when I persuaded Drax to let you go. When you screamed to the Ravagers leave me alone, you have no idea, my Gamora, how much that meant to me. Nor the relief of seeing you open your eyes and breathing as we were pulled into the ship. And how much it felt good when you joined our hands from the end of that battle and said that Yondu wasn't my only family. And the first time you called me Star Lord...”

                Peter's smile was so contagious that she smiled too. She felt her inside heat up and her breath was gone.

                “I think very few times I felt as bad as when we fought in Ego, after everything you did for me. I stayed there listening to my walkman, waiting for you to come back. I really wanted to ask for your forgiveness, and dance with you again. And you don't know how I kept myself from punching his face when minutes later he said that I'd live forever and lose everything I had, even you. That you were going to pass, but the universe didn't. And that all happened later... When you carried me away from that monster, I wanted so badly to kiss you, even if you hit me. But we didn't have time and I could hardly walk alone. My heart smashed when you fell into that crater with your sister, and again when Ego started to explode and I didn't know where any of you were.”

                “And you screamed at Rock when he said he pulled me off with a shock.”

                “I understand what he did, but it doesn't justify him have pained you that way. Especially by electricity hurting you more than the rest of us... It seemed that you had plucked my heart from my chest when you asked me to kill you that day, and I wanted to be able to keep your soul with me when you cried and kissed you later, so I wanted the first time you let me kiss you,” now Peter spoke looking into her eyes. “And when that war was over and we were reunited and we were married on Earth, it was one of the best days of my life. Just like the night we,” Peter kissed her softly, putting his hand over hers on their son's head. “And the day he was born right here in this bedroom, in the middle of the stars - another kiss - You are the best thing that life has ever given me. Thanks for chasing me in Xandar, Gamora Quill. My life, my love, my lady, your eyes stole me of the universe.”

                Peter wiped the tear that ran down her green skin, and kissed her again, long and deep, until they had no idea if seconds or minutes had passed. Now they were standing in the middle of the bedroom, exchanging kisses and caresses. Peter kissed her forehead, and they looked at Kevin, watching the little boy sleep soundly.

                “The story of how I fell in love with your mother is so annoying like that?” He asked the sleeping baby.

                Gamora laughed.

                “It's the most beautiful story you've ever told us. Good stories calm the heart, so he got to sleep.”

                They kissed one more time before Gamora settled the boy into his cradle and covered him. The two of them hugged each other and watched the baby sleep.

                “I could tell you a long story too, but you're better at it than me.”

                “I don't need you to answer, just that you know.”

                “I want to answer. But I love you so much that nothing I think of talking is good enough.”

                Peter pulled her against him, stroking his back and head.

                “Let's land soon and let's go for a walk around town. We'll have time for you to tell me what you want. I have you here. That's all for me, Mora.”

                “My Star Lord,” she murmured against his lips before kissing him.

                “Forever,” Peter replied and returned her.


End file.
